I'm Always Here With You
by xX Swimmie Xx
Summary: *SPOILERS* Tris is dead, but is she really? What happens when she sees someone special? Someone whom she thought was gone, forever? She was always by his side, and he looked through the frosted glass that was blocking his vision is now gone.


** I read Divergent a little while ago, and bawled my eyes out XD**

**The ending is so sad!**

**WARNING: THIS ONESHOT CONTAINS SPOILERS THAT WILL MAKE YOU CRY IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED ALLEGIANT.**

* * *

People say that when you die you go to heaven. Do you?

Personal experience: no, you don't.

At first, I had no idea what would happen to me. I thought I would see my mother after dying, the bullet would be worth it. It was partially why I _did_ take it. And when I realized I wouldn't - and would never again - see my mother again, I tasted the bitter, grinding taste of copper burnt into my tongue. Instead, I was left on Earth, completely invisible to anyone but a few wandering souls who looked more like bones that actual people. I had considered the fact that they might have died numerous times, it wasn't true, of course.

You couldn't reach anyone, none of your screams or shouts reached anyone. Not even the skeletal souls. She was alone, and would be for the rest of forever.

It made her sick; not being able to talk to her loved ones who had passed, and the ones who were alive. She had long given up spying on their lives. It was boring, especially since there weren't any Dauntless missions. The faction system had long been overthrown. Nearly three and a half years. Time didn't fly here, in fact in stretched and elongated itself. She hated it.

Not being able to experience the adrenaline which excited her so much was annoying, to say the least. No trains, no zip-lining, no Dauntless…

[i]Dauntless[/i]. That word brought a bitter feeling in her mouth. She hated the fact that there were no factions. Dauntless was her home. Somewhere that she felt alive, and happy. Abnegation, too. She was also welcome there. Her mind drifted off as she looked upwards.

She was sitting atop one of the many houses in the area that would've been Abnegation. This house had an attic, which lead to a wooden balcony that spread out, barely two feet in radius. She was sitting on its railing, her legs dangling dangerously over the edge. She wasn't worried, if she fell she wouldn't sustain any physical damage, not that she _could_, and she'd only feel a small amount of pain - if any.

She looked up: a crimson sky adorned with cascading yellows. _S__unset_, she thought. The sun way nearly below the horizon, lengthening the already lengthened shadows. Tris didn't have a shadow. Death, remember? She wasn't interested in the sunset, there were a few things that she hadn't observed to death.

Without warning, she straightened her legs; causing her to fall. She landed soundlessly, and painlessly on her feet like a cat. Deciding on a whim that she would take a walk around the neighbourhood, she started walking. Her arms folded behind her head. If she was alive, she would have been sweaty due to the intensity of the half-sun. She didn't, and felt a pang of gratefulness to death that she couldn't feel it. There weren't many perks of being dead, and she treasured the ones she had. She was also grateful for the fact that she could feel emotions, a common misconception was that when you die, you become an emotionless shadow. It wasn't true, of course.

Her thoughts were cut off as she noticed a figure scurry by her. A male with a strong build and brown hair that reached barely below his ears. _Tobias_, she thought, and her arms fell beside her. Then she wondered what he was doing here, then she remembered that most of the residential areas were in Abnegation. Since she didn't have any _exciting_ plans for the day, she decided to follow him. He was obviously going to his house. He turned around the corner, and walked an elaborate path Tris couldn't remember. Then he suddenly turned into a doorway. Tobias rummaged his pockets for a key, and held it up in the now dim sunlight. He then twisted it with the expertise of someone who had been doing this for as long as he remembered. Perhaps he _did_ do it for all his life. His father wasn't particularly nice.

He entered and so did Tris, she hadn't really bothered following Tobias, _ever._ Maybe she couldn't come into realization with the fact that she was dead. She was over it now, she had accepted her death. It hadn't been so easy. She slammed doors, tried to get anyone to notice her. There were a few skeletal souls who did look towards her. **[A/N: By skeletal I mean dead looking, not skeletons literally.] T**here weren't many people who were 'alive' like her. In fact, she had just met one. And she now had no idea where she was.

As she stood inside the dimly lit entryway, her thoughts settled on the little girl she had met who was conscious. The girl was from another city, something that sounded like Brokeleg - Brooklyn! The girl was twelve, and wasn't bad company. Of course, the girl was rarely around because she was in Brokeleg - Brooklyn. Apparently there were factions in Brooklyn too, and she was an Amity. The girl didn't remember how she died, or even when, which lead Tris to believe that she had been dead since centuries, to say the least.

Tris shook her head as if to clear it. She noticed that she was in a living room. She immediately noticed two leather sofas. She flung herself upon one, only to hear a squeaking noise. A mouse, perhaps? She saw Tobias peer cautiously out of the next room. _Dauntless then, Dauntless forever_, Tris mentally chuckled. He cautiously approached the sofa, and looked at it as if he could see something, but not quite. He narrowed his eyes, searching the room, and said, "Who's there?" Tris nearly fell off the sofa in surprise. She had never been able to make any sound, let alone make someone notice her. She got off the sofa as quietly as she could. Tobias looked as if he had seen a ghost, well, there was one in his living room.

"Tris," he whispered.

Tris's eyebrows shot towards the ceiling. She was dead, set apart from the living, no one could hear her, but how did _Tobias _of all people see her? She tried to say something but her throat seemed to be on fire. "Yes..." she said, it was barely audible. One second she was staring at Tobias and the next second she was in his embrace, crying. This was a miracle, this wasn't something ordinary. People did say that they could see the ones they loved, that traces of them never left you. But no one said that they could _see_ them. She was buried in his chest. Tobias's muscles were stiff, as if he expected her to say that this was a silly prank. She didn't because, well, it wasn't.

"What in the world-," he started in an accused tone, then said in a softer tone, "I thought you were dead."

Tris had stopped crying, and said in a muffled voice, "So did I. I have no idea how I got here.'

He stroked her hair as if he had missed doing it. He raised her chin, making her look directly at him and landed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Missed you Beatrice." he said with a small smile on his lips.

Tris didn't oblige from being called Beatrice, it had been so long since anyone had said her name that she liked hearing it. It was like a soothing alibi.

"Me too..." her voiced trailed off at 'too', she continued, "Hey, I want to show you something."

He raised his eyebrow quizzically but didn't say anything.

They went outside the house, Tris leading Tobias into the now evening lit horizon.

Tris stopped near a cliff, or more likely a hilltop. No one else noticed her, except Tobias. Which was essentially a good thing, no one to stare at her like they had seen something foul.

"I sometimes come here… When I can't think." She said, her eyes drifting onto the forest ahead, and then the striking blue sky with its stars. Tobias, too, stared at the sky. He didn't mind the height, which surprised Tris a little bit. Both of them sat down, hands locked and wordless; allowing the silence to cover for the lack of words.

They spent the night there, and both of them lay down side by side, still soaking in the scenery, fingers still entwined together. Both of them felt happy - something that had been rare to come by in the past three and a half years. Tobias closed his eyes.

He woke up with a start. He was in his bed. He sighed, it had been a simple and stupid dream. He turned his head right, and saw a note written, unmistakably, in Tris's hand writing.

It read:

_I__'m always here with you._

Tobias smiled.

* * *

**Name: I'm always here with you**

**Words: 1,483**

**Date: 3/6/14**

**Fandom [etc...]: Divergent - Veronica Roth**

**POV: Normal/Tris(?)**

**Language: English**

**Songs: Take Me Away**

**youtube watch?v=AdekCAw5JY0 (without spaces)**


End file.
